


Tortoises

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: Sherlock & Watson on Baker Street [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: It's in the way the world has just froze in what seems like the midst of a paused videotape, how the shards of glass seem to just be moving at the speed of a tortoise.





	Tortoises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Gifted to my incredible and wonderful conductor of light, AnaGP. I love you
> 
> A tiny OneShot that takes place before the Fall.
> 
> Characterization might be a bit off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It's in the way the world has just froze in what seems like the midst of a paused videotape, how the shards of glass seem to just be moving at the speed of a tortoise.

How slowly the pain subsides.

It's all so surreal, and it's only when he's found himself in the hospital that it occurs to John that he's unaware of what happened.

Glass shards. That was all.

Glass shards and tortoises.

There's a loud silence in his ears now, and it's the reason he can't hear the sound of Sherlock's voice as he's screaming above him.

His head isn't damaged. He's just too tired to comprehend the sound.

John reaches out to grab Sherlock's scarf, tugging gently at it with something resembling a need for comfort.

Comfort which Sherlock instinctively provides, his arms wrapping fiercely around John as the two lie there in the silence.

Or at least, _John's_ silence.

It's then that it's occurred to him that the wet touching he's feeling on his shoulder is in fact Sherlock's tears, and John frantically readjusts as best as he can for Sherlock to get a better grasp on his frame, as an attempt to soothe him. To remind him that he was _ok_.

That's what mattered.

Not the fact he might be prescribed more physical therapy. Not the fact that he may be diagnosed with a few broken ribs.

What mattered was that he was ok and _alive_.

And he knew Sherlock certainly felt the same.


End file.
